parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration! (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters)
Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration! (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters) is A Special Celebrate on Sesame Street. =Cast= *Elmo *Elmo's Dad/Louie *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover/Super Grover *Telly Monster *Cookie Monster *Gonger *Zoe *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Kermit the Frog *Ernie *Bert *Count Von Count *Ruby *Herry Monster *Juila *Abby *Rudy *Ovejita *Two Headed Monster *Rosita *Patti LaBelle *Mae *Mr. Johnson *Horatio Elephant *The Amazing Mumford *Elvis Costello *Norah Jones *Martians *Baby Bear *Mama Bear *Fentini *Franklin *Hoots The Owl *Alan Muraoka *Chris Knowings *Sonia Manzano *Suki Lopez *Prairie Dawn *Betty Lou *Gabrielle *Biff *Meghan Trainor *Sully *Sterling K. Brown *Whoopi Goldberg *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Itzhak Perlman *Smartie *Mr. Noodle *Dash and Dot *Miss Rosa and Hooper *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Humbah *Zumbah *Zing-Zing Zingbah *Jumbah *Jingbah *Caillou *Rosie *Boris *Doris *Leo *Clementine *Sarah *Miss Martin *Gilbert *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cleo *T-Bone *Mac *KC *Mimi *Emily Elizabeth *Mr. and Mrs. Howard *Charley *Jetta *Arthur *D.W. *Baby Kate *Jane Read *David Read *Pal *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *Fern *George *Mr. Ratburn *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Bob the Builder *Maya & Miguel *Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat *Anne Shirley *Matthew Cuthbert *Diana Barry *Gilbert Blythe *Felicity King *Felix King *Hetty King *Marilla Cuthbert *Peg Bowen *Dryad *Jay Jay The Jet Plane *Zoboomafoo *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Zobooland Characters *George Shrinks *Max *Emmy *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak & Wheezie *Quetzal *Theo *Cleo *Lionel *Leona *Click the Mouse *Thomas The Train *Snook the Sloth *Burdette *Madge *Bob *Oko *Wartz *Ick *Riona *Becky Botsford/WordGirl *Bob Botsford/Huggy Face *Ted Shackleford *Curious George *Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why *Little Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red *Littlest Pig/Alpha Pig *Princess Pea/Princess Presto *Whyatt's Puppy/Woofster *Bear *Sheep *Pig *Frog *Dog *Duck *Ant *Sid The Science Kid *May *Gerald *Gabriela Cordova *Susie *Mort *Alice *Rose *Zeke *Martha Speaks *Buddy *Tiny *Don *Shiny *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Margaret *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Teddy Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Max *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Bo *Toopy & Binoo *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *The Cat In The Hat *Nick & Sally *Peg & Cat *Peep *Chirp *Quack *Wishbone *Corduroy *Ruff Ruffman *Blossom *The Zula Patrol *Franny *Seven Little Monsters *Pocoyo *Pato *Elly *Wimzie *Anne *Piggley Winks *Zach *Annie *Ms. Frizzle *Arnold *Carols *Dorothy Ann *Keesha *Pheobe *Ralphie *Tim *Wanda *Loonete *Timothy *Giselle *Joey *Kim *Krishana *Michael *Natasha *Noah *Tom *Nature Cat *Hal the Dog *Squeeks the Mouse *Daisy the Bunny *Ronald the Cat *Plum *Gabi *Clementine *Cooper *Brad *Oliver *Agent Olive *Ms. O/Oprah *Agent Oscar *Agent Olympia *Agent Orchid *Splash *Bubbles *Luna *Pinkalicious *Peter *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot *Carrot *Celery *Face 9000 *Molly Mabray *Tooey Ookami *Trini Mumford *Suki *Plum *Brad *Clem *Cooper *Gabi *Oliver *Xavier Riddle *Yadina Riddle *Brad Scott *Berby *Scribble and Ink *Dora *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Steve and Blue *Kai-Lan *Rintoo *Hoho *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *Oswald *Weenie *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Henderson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Maisy *Kipper *Ron *Natilie *Binyah Binyah *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Joe *Josh *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Sage *Ginger *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Sprinkles *Polka Dots *Fred *Roary *Doodle Board *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Silly Seat *Roary's Grandma *ABC Puppy *Colors Puppy *Princess of Numbers Puppy *Shapes Puppy *Handy-Dandy Journal *Moona *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Azul *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Daisy *Alicia *Boots' Dad *Boots' Mom *Rescue Pack *Click *Bobo Brothers *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *The Winkster *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Alex Bratten (Me) Scenes Gallery Elmo Sesame Street .png Louie.jpg 181017-big-bird.jpg Character.snuffy.jpg Grover.png Super grover flying high.jpg Telly-Triangle.jpg Cookie Monster.jpg Gonger.jpg Zoe.jpg Oscar the Grouch Sesame Str.png Th02W37TT1.jpg Kermit the frog muppet.jpg P-ses-ernie.jpg Bert (Sesame Street).jpg Count von Count.png Ruby (Sesame Street).jpg Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Julia.jpg Abby.jpg RudySesame.jpg Ovejita.jpg Two Headed Monster.png Rosita-last-week-tonight-with-john-oliver-2.26.jpg SS50thSpecial-Patti.jpg Mae.jpg Mr Johnson table.jpg Horatio-elephant.jpg The Amazing Mumford.png SS50thSpecial-Elvis.jpg SS50thSpecial-Norah.jpg Martians (Sesame Street).jpg Character.babybear.jpg Character.mamabear.jpg Fentini.jpg Roosevelt Franklin.jpg HootsTheOwl.png Alan.sesame street.jpg Chris.sesame street.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg SS4812.jpg BiffPortrait2.jpg Meghan Trainor.jpg Biff-Sully.jpg SS50thSpecial-Sterling.jpg Whoopi Goldberg.jpg SS50thSpecial-JGL.jpg Celeb.itzhak.jpg Smartie.jpg MrNoodle.jpg Dot-dash.gif Miss Rosa and Hooper.jpg Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff.jpg Teletubbies Say Hello.jpg Noonoo_(1).jpg Boohbahs.png Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif Rosie-caillou-50.1.jpg Mr Boris (Caillou Daddy) 2.png Doris.jpg Caillou-xl-pictures-18.jpg Clementine-caillou-29.1.jpg Caillou personajes sarah.png Miss Martin.jpg Gilbert.png Jackie (Cyberchase).jpg Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg Matt(Cyberchase).jpg Digit in Cyberchase.jpg Hacker.jpg BuzzandDeleteCC.jpg Clifford.jpg Cleo-clifford-the-big-red-dog-93.5.jpg Cliff4.gif 1BCB1E15-60DB-4E88-A992-DAF7DA7E4E17.png Char kc 04-over.png Emily Elizabeth Howard in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Mr. Howard.jpg Mrs. Howard.png Charley in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg Jetta (from Clifford The Big Red Dog) as Daisy.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Kate-0.png Jane (Arthur).jpeg David (Arthur).png Pal (Athur).png Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy_Crosswire_(Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky_Barnes_(Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern_Walters_(Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Nigel Ratburn.png Grandma Thora in Arthur.jpg Grandpa Dave in Arthur.jpg Bob_the_Builder.jpg Maya & Miguel Maya Santos.png Maya & Miguel Miguel Santos.png Sagwa2.jpg Anne Shirley.jpg Matthew Cuthbert.png Diana Barry.jpg Gilbert Blythe.png Felicity King.png Felix King.png Hetty King.png Marilla Cuthbert.png Peg Bowen.png Dryad.png Jay the jet.jpg Zoboomafoo.png Chris (Wild Kratts).png Martin (Wild Kratts).png Zobooland Characters.jpg George Shrinks.png Max_(Dragon_Tales).jpg Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg Emmy in The Zoo.png Ord (Smaller).gif Dragon-tales-cassie.png Zakandwheeize.png Quetzal in Dragon Tales.jpg Theo_Lion.jpg Cleo-0.jpg Lionel.jpg Leona.jpg Click_the_Mouse.jpg Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png Snook t958.jpg Character.burdette.jpg Character.madge.jpg Bob (It's A Big Big World).jpeg Character.oko.jpg Character.wartz.jpg Character.ick.jpg Screenshot 2015-11-12 at 12.14.55 PM.png Wordgirl-dannah-feinglass-4.jpg WordGirl Official Pic.png Bob Botsford.jpg Huggy Official Art.png Curious George Ted Shackleford.jpg Curious-george-2.jpg Whyatt bakes.png Super Why.png Red Thoughtful.png Super Reader Wonder Red.jpg Build Pig.png Alpha Pig.png Princess Pea.png Presto.png Whyatt's Puppy.png Woof.png 78408357-3882-4B93-A20D-01AE05E73D9D.jpeg Th_(28).jpg asset1_sid_hi-res.jpg May (Sid the Science Kid).png Gerald (Sid the Science Kid).png Gabriela Cordova (Sid the Science Kid).png Susie (Sid the Science Kid).png Mort (Sid the Science Kid).png Alice (Sid the Science Kid).png Rose (Sid the Science Kid).png Zeke (Sid the Science Kid).png Martha.png Images-1.jpg TinyImages.jpg Characterdon.png Charactershiny.jpg Daniel Tiger.JPEG.jpg MomTiger.jpg DadTiger.jpeg BabyMargaret.jpeg GrandpereTiger.jpg O the Owl.jpg X the Owl.jpeg Katerina.jpg Henrietta.jpeg Prince Wednesday.jpg Kingfriday.png Queensarasaturday.png Princetuesday3.png Chrissie.jpeg MissElaina.jpg MusicManStan.jpg Lady Elaine.jpeg Jodi, Friends, and Family.jpeg TeacherHarriet.png Aker.jpg Mr. McFeely.jpg Dr. Anna.jpeg Trolley.jpeg Max (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies).jpeg Mama Mirabelle.jpeg Karla.png Bo the Cheetah.jpg A5C4A331-58BF-4470-9F68-A8692997D53E.png Papa Q. Bear.jpg 51D25D13-7628-4D5A-A1AA-950B18B1F949.jpeg B92E7C1C-3F90-42E1-AEC3-61161B6C2B9C.jpeg 837D661D-4E9A-492E-A3C4-1DF6D3B0F14C.jpeg ECA3F43C-D0F7-485A-A8F6-3C4FC4E0D666.png Dr Seuss Gorillas.jpg 653D3DB8-173C-49F6-8F70-E12CF853027B.png 8FDD16EB-3E00-45E0-9E32-E3CD12B8759C.jpeg Peep.png Chirp (1).jpg Quack (character).jpg Wishbone2.jpg 7F7FCBA1-0CCB-4BA3-957D-3B50D91F65B3.jpeg 7E7E7579-77E6-4485-9544-668ADB64CFE5.png 149B4E6D-9748-4E98-AF2B-ED47A2EEEDC0.jpeg F33BF40E-E49B-4D94-B00B-11F714231C7C.jpeg Franny-wave.gif 3B1C9F99-AE20-417A-85F9-14EC54EA6368.jpeg D400B90C-2177-4E11-8B04-424DFE666341.jpeg Pocoyo.jpg Pato.png Elly Pretty.jpg Wimzie.jpg 605AA1BC-489B-4FCF-8581-4FEA4DC731CF.jpeg Jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-1-.jpg 523FF657-4151-4145-B9B9-C7FE01877327.jpeg D8759A3E-A6D2-438E-BF1F-7C5F6DE5C9F8.jpeg Loonette the Clown.jpg Timothy.jpg Design Squad characters.jpg Naturecatandfriends.png Dbela.jpg Ms.O.jpg Oscar.jpg Olympia (Meet the Odd Squad Agents).png Agent-orchid.jpg Splash.jpg Bubbles (Splash and Bubbles).jpg The Parody Wiki- Luna.jpg Pinkalicious.png Peter (Pinkalicious).jpg JetPropulsion(2).png SunspotPropulsion.png CarrotPropulsion.jpg CeleryPropulsion.png Face 9000 New.jpg Molly Mabray.png Tooey Ookami.png Trini Mumford.png Suki the Dog.png Plum (Plum Landing).jpg Brad (Plum Landing).jpg Clem (Plum Landing).png Cooper (Plum Landing).png Gabi (Plum Landing).jpg Oliver (Plum Landing).jpg Xavier Riddle.jpg Yadina Riddle.jpg Brad Scott.jpg Berby.jpg Scribble and Ink.jpg Dora Márquez.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Steve Burns.png Blue from Blue's Room.png Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Rintoo running.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg Widget.png Walden.png Daizy.png Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Trixie_LazyTown.png Stingy-lazytown-5.52_thumb.jpg Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Ziggy_2.png Nick_Jr_LazyTown_Pixel_1.png RobbieRotten_1600x1200.jpg Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny Patch Squirt.png Sunny Patch Bounce.png Sunny Patch Dragon.jpg Shimmer.jpg Sunny Patch Spinner.jpg Sunny Patch Wiggle.jpg Sunny Patch Snowdrop.jpg Sunny Patch Pansy.jpg Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Dan Henderson.png Max M&R.png Ruby1.png Team-umizoomi.jpg Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Bubble Puppy.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg AF311BFF-BAE8-459E-ADEB-BC79E8AEE834.jpeg Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Littlebill.png Big Bill Glover.jpg File-Brenda-thumb.jpg April.png Bobby.png Alice-the-great-thumb.jpg Little Bill Elephant Character.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Lb_father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9.49.jpg Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Granny.png Littlebear-grandpa1.jpg Littlebear-grandma1.jpg Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Franklin1.png Maisy.jpeg Kipper.png Ron (GGI).gif Natalie.jpeg Polliwackywack.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Blue's Clues Joe as Old Doc Hogg.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Josh.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Mr-salt-blues-clues-0.21.jpg Mrs-pepper-blues-clues-7.28.jpg Paprika.jpg Cinnamon.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Sage-twin.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Ginger-twin.png Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg Periwinkle (Tuxedo Suit).png Magenta (Blue's Room Style).png Green Puppy (Blue's Room Style).png Sprinkles from Blue's Room.jpg Polka Dots from Blue's Room.png Frederica from Blue's Room.png Roary from Blue's Room.png Doodle Board from Blue's Room.png Dress Up Chest from Blue's Room.png Boogie Woogie from Blue's Room.png Silly Seat from Blue's Room.png 96257577-BCBA-46F9-8AE0-BF38AFAFB8A3.png 30A5CD7F-3052-45CE-84E7-9E422847DE74.jpeg 2B71CE0B-3A13-48D6-95A4-D8630BED83CA.jpeg 12DA7D6B-7068-4E10-B078-01943C4A5FE8.jpeg DF81AA87-804C-47DC-928C-D0D543522E9D.jpeg Journal.jpeg MOONA FROM BLUE'S ROOM.jpg Boots (Surprise).png Benny the Bull.jpg Isa the Iguana.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Go diego go 06hr.png Baby jagaur (4).jpg Swiper.png 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png Grumpy-old-troll--0.39.jpg Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg Backpack-dora-the-explorer-81.8.jpg Map-dora-the-explorer-0.98.jpg 028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Elena marquez 2.png Miguel marquez.png Abuela.jpg Daisy Marquez.png AliciaMarquezGDG25.jpg Boots Mom.jpg Boots Dad.png A29E8CED-2C96-4D68-8AEE-49CE117F71F8.jpg E49789E8-E276-4726-B626-E3AEEBDAC4B0.png EE2AEB23-B65A-46A0-B886-ED3A30518BD1.jpg Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Johnny-snowman-oswald-0.33.jpg Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star.jpg Squidward.jpg Mr. Krabs.jpg Sandy Cheeks.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Plankton.jpg Gary the Snail.jpg TalkTommy.jpg Chuckie Finster.png Kimi Finster.jpg Phil DeVille.png Lil DeVille.png Angelica Pickles.jpg Susie Carmichael.png Dil Pickles.png Kathy Fourth Bonus Costume.png Julie Ann Gourson.jpg Derek-0.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Kelly mansion.jpg Toshaa.jpg Happybirthdaybarney68.png Shawn as Carlos.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Bear (Bear In The Big Blue House).jpg Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg Lois (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg EttaOtto.jpg Grandmaflutter.jpg ChristineRabbit.jpg Jacquesthebeaver.jpg DocOwl.jpg Big Old Bullfrog.jpg Summary Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters) is an all-ages primetime event that offers a sweeping look back at fifty years on the Street. Hosted by Joseph Gordon-Levitt, the special reimagines classic segments and songs as the Sesame Street gang gets ready for a big party to celebrate the neighborhood’s 50th birthday. When the famous street sign goes missing before the party, it's up to Elmo, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters to track it down, when they even play Blue's Clues to figure it out what sign were replace the number 50, while Big Bird and Snuffy plan a surprise of their own. Clues: #The Color Green #The Color Yellow #The Letters S, E, S, A, M, E, S, T, R, E, E, and T Answer to Blue's Clues: *The Sesame Street Sign Transcript: *Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration! (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters)/Transcript Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas